smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:NatDuv/Smallville: A New Beginning
Fan-made spin-off off of the popular CW Series Smallville, which finished it's series run on May 13, 2011. The spin-off is based off of the events of Smallville episodes Scion and Finale Part 2. Theme song is Not My Time by 3 Doors Down, mainly becuause in the show, Conner doesn't know if it's time to become Superboy. Cast 'Main Cast' *Lucas Gabreel as Conner Kent - The genetic clone of Clark Kent and Lex Luthor, Conner is a teenage metahuman being raised in the farmlands of Smallville. Blessed with Kryptonian abilites, Conner dedicates his time to becoming the hero he's meant to be. *Lucas Gabreel (Season 1-3) and Jesse Spencer (season 4-6) as Alexander Luthor - Conner's original identity, who was supressed by the rise of his Kryptonian abilites, Alexander was released after an incident with Black Kryptonite. A true Luthor, Alexander is Lex Luthor's teenage self reborn. *Andrea Bowen as Lena Luthor/LNA 3 - A clone of Tess Mercer, Lex Luthor's sister. Lena is as fiesty and persistant as the woman she was cloned from. Seeking refuge from the Luthor Legacy, Lena becomes Smallville's newest resident, as well as Conner Kent's best friend. *Allie Bertram as Zoe Conroy - The Smallville Torch's editor-in-chief, as well as star reporter, Zoe has dedicated herself to uncovering the truth, and continuing the legacy set before her by Chloe Sullivan. *Tom Stevens as Clayton Newbern - Reporter and the Torch's Photographer, Clayton is laid back and calm, with deep admiration for Chloe, as well as his partner Zoe. *Anette O'Tole as Martha Kent - Adoptive mother of Clark Kent, and now Conner Kent, Martha is an ex-senator who currently runs the Isis Foundation. A widow, Martha has a deep love for her adopted son's as well as the other residents of Smallville. *Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor - Clark Kent's life-long enemy, and Conner Kent's genetic template, Lex Luthor is evil personified. Cold, calculating and rich, Lex is a well respected bussiness man. Having lost his memories caused him to go schizophrenic and develop a double identity...how ever, things may not be as they seem. *Carlos Knight as Marcus Brown - A teenage metahuman and Conner Kent's best friend, Marcus is Conner's safe haven. Loyal as well as protective, Marcus would lay his life down for his loved ones. *Caitlyn Taylor Love as Dawn Nova - A teenage telekentic and Marcus's best friend. She along with Marcus and Conner were hired by Principle Reynolds to protect Smallville High from any who might do it harm. *Shannon Kook-Chun as Riley Van Horne - Member of the skinwalker clan with a grudge toward normal people. He hides his true name inorder to keep his identity secret. *Kelly Blatz as Zack Quarie/Kull-Zod - Son of Zod, who arrived on Earth, to seeks revenge for the exile of General Zod. *Bede Skinner as Exodan - Disciple of Mordred and lover of Exandria. Master of dark sorcery. *Holly Shanahan as Exandria - Disciple of Mordred and lover of Exodan. Master of dark sorcery. *Elise Gatien as Mia Dearden/Speedy - After 2 years as a forced prostitute, Mia was found and taken in by Oliver Queen. When an incident with Cadmus left her in suspended animation for 7 years, she embraces friendship with Conner and Lena, who had shared her fate. *Graham Phillips as The Robin/Tim Drake - The latest Robin and Conner Kent's best friend. Bruce Wayne sent Tim to Smallville inorder to learn the morals he felt was necesarry to become a hero. 'Guest Stars' *Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman - Tom Welling - Conner Kent's genetic template and the Earth's greatest hero, Clark interveenes when his assitance is truly needed and acts as a mentor for Conner. *Jor-El - Terrence Stamp and Julian Sands - The AI presence of Clark Kent's Kryptonian father. *Chloe Sullivan - Allison Mack - Clark Kent's bestfriend. Her assitance is what allowed Conner to enter Smallville high *Lois Lane - Erica Durance - Clark Kent's girlfriend. *Kara Kent/Supergirl - Laura Vandervort - Conner Kent's cousin and the hero known as Supergirl. At first, the two fued against eachother, but later learn to accept their differences. *Match - Lucas Gabreel - A clone of Conner Kent/ *Andrea Rojas/Acrata - Denise Qinones - Hero known as Acrata who returns to stop Conner from commiting murder. *Emil Hamilton - Alessandro Juliani - Medical professor and a member of the Justice League. *Christina Lamell - Lexa Doig - Psychiatrist who watched Conner during his time as Alexander. *Booster Gold - Eric Martsolf - Hero who orriginally began for the fame and fortune *Tess Mercer - Cassidy Freeman - Conner's first adoptive guardian and de facto aunt. *Hector Hall/Dr. Fate II - Joseph Morgan - Carter Hall's son who acquires the Helm of Nabu. *Superman/Kal-L - Tom Welling - An AU Clark who is much older than the real Clark/ *Brainiac 5/Brainiac 6 - James Marsters - Brainiac's later forms. *Lightning Lad - Calum Worthy - Legion Member. *Ultraboy - Jake Abel - Legion Member. *Conner Luthor/Dark Zero - Jesse Spencer - Conner's AU self, created by Ultraman in an attempt at redemption. He is 8 years older, as he was never abducted by cadumus. *Clark Luthor/Ultraman - Tom Welling - Clark Kent's AU self, who is seeking redemption after a life of crime. *Jonathan Kent (Earth-2) - John Schneider - Jonathan Kent's AU self. *Martha Kent (Earth-2) - Anette O'Tole - Martha Kent's AU self *Doomsday - Dario Delacio - An immortal being with no purpose but to murder. 'Hero Teams' The Titans *Donna Troy - Alyssa Diaz *Arsenal/Roy Harper - *Wally West/Flash - Drew Van Acker *Garth/Tempest - *Raven - Brooke Lyons *Nightwing/Robin/Richard Grayson - Nathan Keyes Teen Titans *The Robin/Tim Drake - Graham Phillips *Blue Bettle/Jaime Reyes - Brandon Jared Bartlett *Aqualad/Jackson Hyde - Najee De-Tiege *Static/Virgil Hawkins - Leon Thomas III *Mia Dearden/Speedy - Elise Gatien *Wondergirl/Cassandra Sandsmark - Jennifer Lawrence *Kid Flash/Bart Allen II - Ryan Pinkston *Victor Stone/Cyborg - Lee Tohmpson Young The Ravers *Twelfth Knight - ?? *Hardrock - ?? *Aura - ?? *Sparx - ?? Justice League (see here) Seasons 'Season 1 "Bold Beginnings" (2011)' 'Summary' Conner Kent's journey begins as he enters Smallville High, following the footsteps of his brother. After months in D.C. with his adoptive mother Martha, the two were able to reclaim the Kent Farm and move in. Facing the challenges of concealling his identity, and meeting other superhumans leaves him on a journey that begins his new life and test his abilties. 'Cast' *Lucas Gabreel - Conner Kent *Andrea Bowen - Lena Luthor/LNA 3 *Allie Bertram - Zoe *Tom Stevens - Clayton *Anette O'Tole - Martha Kent 'Episodes' ' Episode 1 "Rebirth": '''14-year old' Conner enters Smallville High and has to live up to the expectations of being part of the "Kent Football dyasty". Lex Luthor attempts at regaining his memory and finds a peice of DNA from one of his past victims. Conner faces his first enemy. Read here' '''Episode 2 "Runaway" : '''Conner finds the lab where he was created, as well as another mysterious being, LNA 3. Now he must help her escape Lex. 'Read here' '''Episode 3 "Assimilate": '''Conner tries to help Lena (LNA 3) assimilate to every day life. After his last encounter with Conner, Lex has a horde of mercenaries hunt him down. 'Read here' '''Episode 4 "Enigma"' : 'Conner becomes a media sensation when Zoe and Clayton witness one of his saves. A group known as Intergang comes to Smallville, the newest victims a crusade by TV detective known as Roy Ramond Jr. 'Read here Episode 5 "Gathering": Conner meets a gang of metahumans who offer him a chance at fitting in. Martha tries to encourage Conner and Lena to reveal their secrets to eachother. Read here Episode 6 "Apprentice": '''Clark returns and takes Conner to the Fortress to learn about his heritage. Lois and Chloe begins investigating LuthorCorp's cloning projects, and find Zoe investigating too. Martha helps Lena discover her identity.[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7213734/1/Smallville_A_New_Beginning_S1Ep6_Apprentice '''Read here] 'Episode 7 "Captive": 'Conner and Marcus help Clark find Chloe, Lois and Zoe, who had been kidnapped by Lex Luthor. Lex begins a new cloning project. 'Read here ' ' 'Episode 8 "Ravers": 'Conner encounters a group known as The Ravers, with a particular interest in him. However, this team proves more than difficult to work with. 'Read here ' '''Episode 9 "Xenophobe": '''While trying to come to terms with the fact that he is half-alien, Conner turns to his school guidance counselor for advice. Martha is kidnapped by a group of xenophobic mass-murderers, who use her as bait for Conner. 'Read here Episode 10 "Revenge": Conner locates Warner to extract revenge for Martha. Andrea Rojas returns to Metropolis. Read here Episode 11 "Plague": 'The town becomes the production center of a new Kryptonite drug and mass mutations begin to occur. As destruction across Smallville begins to occur, Conner finds himself the last hope for the small town. 'Read here 'Season 2 "Inner Demons" (2012)' 'Summary' Conner Kent's journey continues, but with a few bums in the road, as he encounters the life he left behind and the ghost of his past. 'Cast' *Lucas Gabreel - Conner Kent *Andrea Bowen - Lena Luthor/LNA 3 *Allie Bertram - Zoe *Tom Stevens - Clayton *Anette O'Tole - Martha Kent 'Episodes' Episode 12 "Puppeteer": Lex learns Other Lex '' is not a figmint of his imagination, but rather an old foe of Clark's. 'Read here' '''Episode 13 "Brainiac":' Conner finds Clark frozen in the fortress. Hoping to buy some time, Conner fights the new Brainiac 6.0, but cannot defeat him without killing Lex. Episode 14 "Freak": '''Silversword returns and forms an alliance with a new breed of villains. The Ravers try to end thier partying ways inorder to attempt at redemption, but end up causing more trouble for Conner. '''Episode 15 "Pheromone": After a party at a friend's house Conner is affected by Red Kryptonite. Episode 16 "Metmorphosis": 'Conners powers begin to burst and become hard to control. After an accident leaves a large part of Smallville damaged, Clark is forced to come back to and try to contain him. '''Episode 17 "Control": '''Conner falls into a choma, and wakes up in a subconcious realm with the ghost of his past. Martha contacts John Jones for help. 'Season 3 "Lords of Chaos" (2012) Summary NOTE: Credit for most of the epsiode synopsis go to User: Zodisgod who's input helped alot. After succesfully defeating the Luthor within, and discovering the potential he has, Conner Kent returns to his fight against evil. Unbeknowest to him, Smallville would encounter a danger unlike any other. The return of the Lord of Chaos, a dark supernatural league who threaten to destroy the world. With Clark partiuclarly vulnerable to magic, a team of magic based heroes arrive to help him save his home. 'Cast' *Lucas Gabreel - Conner Kent *Andrea Bowen - Lena Luthor/LNA 3 *Shannon Kook-Chun - Riley Van Horne *Allie Bertram - Zoe *Tom Stevens - Clayton *Anette O'Tole - Martha Kent 'Episodes' Episode 18 "Dead": Conner encounters trouble when Lena is possesed by a ghost who his out on a mission. Conner tries to find her and free her using a Phantom Zone crystal. Deadman is introduced. Episode 19 "Soul": '''Believing himself not to have a soul, Conner runs in headfirst with Jinx and Klarion the Witchboy. His decision is proven wrong, and Teen Titan Raven interveenes to save Conner from the darkness of his enemy. '''Episode 20 "Fate": Conner meets Hector Hall, a young orphan who had made his way to Smallville. Trouble arises when he is attacked by two young magicians. Episode 21 "Return": Riley escapes Belle Reeve and forms an unlikely alliance with Drake and Elizah. Episode 22 "Swamp": Lena believs she saw a monster in a local swamp. Inorder to put the rumors to rest, Conner enters in search of the creature. Episode 23 "Hypnosis": Clark is put into a deep sleep by Enchantress who hopes to find the Helm of Mordru, which can ressurect the original Dark Lord of Chaos. Conner joins Zatanna as she tries to break the spell. Episode 24 "Message": Conner runs into Zachary Zatara who is searching for a magic artifact known as the Necronomicon, a book of black magic owned by Felix Faust, which he hopes to destroy. Episode 25 "Secret": While visiting the destroyed remains of Luthor Mansion, Conner finds a ghost and a warrior wishing to fight him in a game of cat-and mouse. Episode 25 "Grayson": Robin (Dick Grayson) follows Spellbinder to Smallville. Episode 26 "Order": Conner is caught between a supernatural battle between the Spectre and Phantom Stranger over the fate of a death row inmate. Episode 27 "Shazam": Conner encounters a Wizard who ask him to become his champion. Not wanting to gain such a title, he volunteers to search for a worthy replacement. Klarion attempts to steal the Wizard's power for himself. Episode 28 "Dark Part 1": Hoping to buy time, the Lord of Chaos create a new body for Darkseid to inhibit which grants him more power than before, in the process discovering they were simply pawns in a larger game. Zatanna masters the re-emergence spell to reawaken, Clark, who is the only one with a will strong enough to resist the dark force. Episode 29 "Dark Part 2": The Justice League Dark (Zatanna, Shazam, Dr. Fate, Raven, Deadman, Madame Xanadu) and Captain Marvel return to help Conner and Clark defeat Darkseid and his new allaince with the Lords of Chaos, before they can release Mordru, who threatens to destroy the universe. Enchantress creates deformed duplicates of Clark and Conner. 'Season 4 "Krypton Attacks" (2012-2013)' 'Summary' After learning he along with Clark were cloned by Lex Luthor, Conner has to fight for his life. If this weren't enough, a new student Kryptonian has arrived on the planet earth. Now facing the threat that is his heritage as a Kryptonian, Conner must make the ultimate choice, the fate of the world or the fate of my people? *''Michael Rosenbaum joins the main cast.'' *''Lee Tomphson Young makes his second appearence on the show.'' 'Cast' *Lucas Gabreel - Conner Kent *Andrea Bowen - Lena Luthor/LNA 3 *Allie Bertram - Zoe *Tom Stevens - Clayton *Anette O'Tole - Martha Ken *Kelly Blatz - Zack Bloome *Michael Rosenbaum - Lex Luthor 'Episodes' Episode 30 "Match": '''Conner finds himself facing a Clone of himself and a clone of Clark. Clark returns to help him fight them off. Lena is put through multiple forms of torture by Lex. A new Kryptonian arrives on Earth. '''Episode 31 "Knockout": '''Conner covers for Clark, who is on a mission with the League. Knockout comes from Apokolips and begins to clash with Conner. '''Episode 32 "Titans": '''Cyborg begins leading a new team of heroes and needs Conner to join them inorder to stop the Brotherhood. '''Episode 33 "Reunion": Kara returns from the 31st century, and begins to clash with Conner. Metallo and Toyman return and attack them. Lena confronts Lex. Episode 34 "Rao": Zack and Conner attack a LexCorp production plant. Episode 35 "Marine": Conner helps Garth, apprentince of Arthur Curry in battling, the ruthless undersea terrorist known as the Ocean Master. Episode 36 "Phantom": Conner is suprised when he wakes up in the Phantom Zone, an interdimensional prison created by Jor-El. Lena's begins to go under wierd changes. Episode 37 "Powerless": After returning back to Earth from the Phantom Zone, Conner discovers his abilities are gone. Forced to work, Lena attempts at finding out wether or not Conner has powers. Episode 38 "Normal": Conner, still powerless, begins to reep the benifits of normalcy. When he discovers Lena is missing, he seeks Oliver's help in training him to fight crime without his powers, and searches for her. Lena is trapped inside LexCorp inorder for Lex to keep an eye on her. Episode 39 "Repowered": Desperate to gain his abilites again, Conner seeks Jor-El's help. Jor-El feels Conner is not worthy to have powers, and gives him a mission to prove himself, in a final attempt to save Lena. Episode 40 "Bisect": Conner's Lex side takes over once more. The only way to stop Lex permenantely is to use Black Kryptonite on him. Conner confesses his origins to Lena, who is the o;nly person who can help him. an Episode 41 "Newsprint": At a family fair at the Daily Planet, Conner meets Jimmy Olsen, younger brother of Clark's old friend Henry Olsen. In an attempt to meet the expectations of the picknickers, the pair attempt at discovering the reason behind numerous murders. Episode 42 "Prophet": 'Tana's life is threatened when the sins of her past catch up to her. Conner discovers a hidden chapter of the Naman and Sageeth legend. Riley returns to take what's his. '''Episode 43 "Krypton": '''Conner decides to begin his training under Jor-El. To explain the uniqueness of his Krpytonian heritage, Jor-El transports Conner to Krypton, 2 days before it's demise. Zack follows Conner to the Fortress. ' Episode 44 "Blood": '''Zack reveals his true identity to Conner, and ressurects Davis Bloome, his brother. The duo attack Metropolis. When Clark and Kara find themselves trapped in the Phantom Zone, Conner must ask the only people left who can help him, Alexander and Marcus. 'Episode 45 "Hunt": '''As a repercussion of the attack by Zod's sons, several young heroes are being hunted down as possible suspects. Clark request that Conner and Marcus as several heroes (Kara, Mia, Victor, Jaime, Courtney, Zachary Zatarra, Billy Batson, Zan and Janya) are kidnapped. Ignoring the warning and wanting answers, Conner and Marcus investigate, only to end up facing Cadmus Labs, where they discover the body of a monster. Lena follows them inside. Alexander discovers the Fortress, and a unique artifact. 'Season 5 "Return of Doomsday" (2013-2018) 'Summary' After successfully defeating the House of Zod along with Clark and Kara, Conner went back to his everyday life, hoping things would return to normal. After Clark's request that he and Marcus be hidden, as several of the world's youngest heroes were being abudcted by an unkown enemy, the duo investigated, to come to the discovery that Cadmus had been behind each kidnapping. After his inevitable defeat by Cadmus Labs, Conner wakes up to a whole new world, which has moved on without him, and worst of all, he cannot remember anything from his past. And now, the nightmare of a world without Superman comes closer, as the Kryptonian monster known as Doomsday returns to fulfill his ultimate purpose. To kill Kal-El. *''Mini season based off of the Death and Return of Superman comic series.'' 'Cast' *Lucas Gabreel - Conner Kent/ Subject 1/Superman II *Tom Welling - Clark Kent/Superman *Tom Welling - Hank Henshaw/ The Cyborg *Tom Welling - Eradicator *Finesse Mitchell - John Henry Irons/Steel *Michael Rosenbaum - Lex Luthor *Dario Delacio - Doomsday 'Episodes' Episode 46 "Awakening": '''Doomsday awakens in Cadmus, and begins rampaging throughout the labs. The young heroes attempt at holding him off. Conner wakes up with no memories. Marcus is missing. '''Episode 47 "Loner": Conner runs off deep into the wilderness of Kansas, where he confronts the Doomsday monster. Mia and Lena discover just what they were apart of. Episode 48 "Battle": Conner's fight with Doomsday leads them to Metropolis, where Clark intervenes to save his brothers life. Episode 49 "Gladiator": '''Millions gather for Superman's funeral. Conner runs into Kara, who attempts to shine some light on his past life. Superman's funeral is interupted as an intergalactic Gladiator attacks the party, searching for a suitable opponent. '''Episode 50 "Theft": '''Conner discovers Clark's corpse is missing, and believes him to be alive when he witnesses a man claiming to be Superman stop a murder. But is it really him? '''Episode 51 "Steel": A sledge-hammer weilding hero joins the fight against evil who also claims to be Superman. Conner hurries to find his identity and his purpose. Episode 52 "Cyborg": Conner runs into Superman, with some cybernetic advancements. This Superman proves to be more of a villain than a hero. Episode 53 "Return": Steel, Kara, Eradicator and Conner try to prevent The Cyborg and Mongul from reawakening Doomsday. A new fighter joins the war of the Supermen. Episode 54 "Clash": 'Thanks to the fortress, Clark is ressurected and joins the group in fighting Mongul and The Cyborg, but the team is too late to stop Doomsday from awakening. Now they must combine their efforts to try and defeat the monster. 'Season 6 "Hero Returns" (2018-2019) 'Summary' As the real Superman returns to his beloved city, Conner finds himself being able to live a life without the distraction of Smallville High. He finds his re-adjusting to daily life to be harder than he though, and with a lack of memory, this task proves difficult to fulfill. New forces arive and ghost of his past return, and get in the way of his destiny. As his greatest challenges unfold, he has to make the final step toward fulfilling his destiny at Superman's side. *''Lucas Gabreel takes on two roles, as Alexander Luthor Jr. becomes a main character.'' *''Lex Luthor leaves the main cast.'' *''Marcus becomes a main cast member'' 'Cast' *Lucas Gabreel - Conner Kent *Lucas Gabreel - Alexander Luthor *Andrea Bowen - Lena Luthor/LNA 3 *Carlos Knight - Marcus Brown *Elise Gatien - Mia Dearden/Speedy *Anette O'Tole - Martha Kent Episode 55 "Migrate": With no family and no where to live, Conner relocates to Hawaii. He runs into Dr. Kuau, who is trapped in his metallic form. Episode 56 "Eruption": Conner finds himself in the middle of disaster as Hawaii experiences sudden volcanic eruptions. He now has to push his limits to save everyone. Episode 57 "Shark": Conner's friend Marco is possesed by the spirit of Nanaue, the "Prince of Sharks" from an ancient Hawaiin legend. Episode 58 "Ambushed": While joining his freinds during a beachfront party, Conner is attacked by Soldier 001. Episode 59 "Speed": '''After discovering a dimension known as the "Speed Force" Conner learns someone from the future has arrived in the present day. '''Episode 60 "Wards": Clark ask Conner to return to Smallville. Conner learns the Teen Titans have split up, before he had a chance to join, he tries to gather their succesors into a new team of heroes. Tim Drake and Cassandra Sandmark are introduced. Episode 61 "Kin": '''Lena's transformation process comes to an end. Conner tried to help restore her memories. '''Episode 62 "Trade": Conner and Alexander switch bodies. Having Kryptonian abilities gets to Alexander's head. Conner needs to find a way to stop him. Episode 63 "Intoxicated": When Clark is poisoned with a green kryptonite serum, Conner seeks help from Tim Drake in finding a stone of White Kryptonite, the purest form of Kryptonite. Things go awry when they find themselves in the midde of a drug trade by a mercenary named Bane. Episode 64 "Strykers": Conner wakes up in Strykers Island, a high-security prison off the coast of Metropolis. Now powerless and unable to escape, he loses hope until he meets a mysterious telepath named Megan.' ' Episode 66 "Break-in": When Stryker's breaks out in a prison riot that threatens to start a mob war in Metropolis, the League request that Conner go into check things out. Under an alias, Conner gets himself arrested. Episode 67 "Reminisce": In order for him to understand who gave Clark the morals he lives by, Jor-El has Conner sent to Smallville in 2006 to meet Jonathan Kent, the night of his death. Season Finale: Episode 67 "Mantle":'' ''Jor-El has Conner come to the Fortress inorder to restore his memories, which leaves him in stasis for a few hours. Alexander experiments with a broken shard of the mother box, and releases a new enemy. Lena goes up against the new enemy. 'Season 7 "Crisis of the Multiverse" (2016-2017)' Summary *''Andrea Bowen l'eaves the main cast, returns for 3 episode'' *''Cassidy Freeman returns for 1 episode'' *''Michael Rosenbaum returns for 2 episode'' *''Tom Welling returns for 3 episodes, three times as Kal-El, and twice as Kal-L'' *''Eric Matsolf returns for 2 episodes as Booster Gold'' 'Cast' *Lucas Gabreel - Conner Kent/Superboy *Lucas Gabreel - Alexander Luthor *Carlos Knight - Marcus Brown *Graham Phillips - The Robin/Tim Drake *Anette O'Tole - Martha Kent 'Episodes' Episode 68 "Aviate": '''When Conner's AU self proves to powerful to handle, he must try to master his final ability to stop him. '''Episode 69 "Static": Conner chases Toyman to Dakota City, where he encounters Static, a teenaged supehero. When Conner is ambushed by Statics rouges who formed an alliance with Toyman, he looks to Static, who knows how to deal with them. Episode 70 "Photo": When Jimmy Olsen officialy begins working at the Daily Planet, and can't seem to catch a break, Conner and Jimmy make a deal, Conner let's Jimmy take Superboy's first photo and Jimmy becomes his'' De facto'' press agent. Episode 71 "Suspect": Conner's bold actions and young age causes the public to question whether or not he's responsible enough to be a hero. A victim of a metahuman attack files a lawsuit against Conner. Episode 72 "Parasite": '''Conner loses his powers to Rudy Jones, and decides to attempt at fighting back without his abilities. He must find a way to regain his abilities. '''Episode 73 "Double": Match re-awakens and comes back a confused and mislead villain. Alexander begins to become jealous of Conner's life. Episode 74 "Deathstroke": When General Slade Wilson returns, younger than before, he battles Conner, the newest victim of his anti-vigilantee movement. Episode 76 "Elders": Conner is suprised to find a much older Clark, who warns him of impenidng threat. Episode 77 "Boosted": Conner finds himself the rising star of a new reality series by Roy Ramond Jr.. His co-star, Booster Gold. Episode 78 "Legacy": Conner's new Teen Titans have to adapt to working as a team. Jackson Hyde joins as the new Aqualad. The League considers wether or not they are ready to begin. Episode 79 "Gateway": When Clark recieves a cry for help from the Fortress, he takes Conner, John Irons and Kara with him to New Krypton, where Zod, Davis, Zack and Faora are reeking havoc. Episode 80 "Ressurect": Jor-El tells Conner of an selstial imbalance in the universe, the source, Tess and Lena's deaths. Episode 81 "Strange": Conner is suprised when Thanagar and Rann decalre war on the Superman family. Episode 82 "Brawl": Conner is abducted by a Monitor, along with Match, Alexander and Conner Luthor, who has them fight to determine who will help save the universe. Episode 83 "Lantern": Conner meets teenage Kyle Rayner, the newest Green Lantern, and succesor to Hal Jordan as the Guardian of Earth. Hal Jordan returns, this time as fierce as his enemies. Episode 84 "Powergirl": Powergirl, a new Kryptonian superhero, arrives on earth and gathers the susipcion of Clark, Conner and Kara ' Episode 85 "Catastrophy":' Metropolis goes into chaos when Watchtower threatens to crash down to Earth. Conner is trapped inside along with Tim and Bart. Episode 86 "Crisis": '''A younger version of Clark comes to Earth, and challenges Earth's heroes. Alexander hijacks a satelite inorder to create an army against him. '''Series Finale "Epilouge": Conner and Bart wake up in the 31st century. Superboy-Prime returns. 'Related Series' *'Justice League Chronicles - '''The Justice League grows larger as new threats form.. *'Vengeance - Andrea Rojas's life after relocating to New York City. *'''Rise of Superman Prime - Inbetween episodes 76 and 77. The story of a Clark Kent who completed his journey by the time he finished High School. *'Last Days of Krypton' - Prequel to the event of Smallville depicting Jor-El's discovery of Krypton's impending doom. Category:Blog posts